The present disclosure relates generally to processing image data with image signal processor logic and, more particularly, to interpolating missing pixel data of image data using bit depth expansion.
Handheld devices, computers, and a variety of other electronic devices are increasingly used to view images and videos. To efficiently provide this image data to the various types of electronic devices, the image data may be sent from a content provider in a compressed format. After the digital imaging device receives the compressed image data, an image-processing pipeline may apply a number of image processing operations to generate a full color, processed image or a full color, processed video associated with the image data. Although conventional image processing techniques aim to produce a polished image, these techniques may not adequately address many image distortions and errors introduced when the original image data is compressed for storage and transmission. For example, certain bits related to pixel intensities in the image data may be truncated or lost during the compression process. These lost bits may cause the depicted image or video data to display a banding effect, which is generally undesirable. Unfortunately, conventional debanding techniques may not adequately resolve the banding issue.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.